dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta vs Daisy
Vegeta vs Daisy is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-third DBX. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Super Mario Bros.! The prince of the Saiyans takes on the princess of Sarasaland! When a game of golf turns into a matter of life and death, can Daisy overturn the wrath of a Super Saiyan? Intro Fight Location: Golf course - Mario Golf. After sizing up a shot for double bogey (gross), Daisy struck the ball with all her might. The golf ball soared through the sky, but the wind caught onto it and carried it away. Meanwhile, Vegeta was standing on the top of a nearby hill, seemingly deep in thought. When suddenly... CLONK! He was struck in the back of the head by the golf ball! Enraged, Vegeta immediately transformed into his Super Saiyan God form and flew towards Daisy, screaming in fury. Daisy quickly dodged Vegeta's first attack and prepared for the second. HERE WE GO! Vegeta flew back around and lunged at Daisy with a kick, which the princess caught in her hands, slamming Vegeta to the ground. She then lifted him up and struck him several times in the gut with knee strikes before tossing him towards a nearby lake. Vegeta skidded across the floor, but rolled back onto a vertical base, firing consecutive Ki Blasts towards his foe. Daisy quickly drew her tennis racket and pelted the blasts back at Vegeta, who raised his arms to block them. He then took to the air and charged up a Galick Gun. He fired the beam at Daisy, who leaped away from the explosion, but right into Vegeta's striking range. He bashed Daisy in the face with several punches and elbow strikes before grabbing the princess by the hair, spinning her round and launching her to the ground with a lot of force. Daisy slammed into the ground hard and Vegeta began to charge up another powerful beam of energy. As he cast the attack, Daisy jumped away and threw a red shell up towards Vegeta. The Saiyan tried to fly away from it, but the shell pursued and bashed him on the back of the head, stunning him. Daisy then leaped up towards him with her golf club and bashed him in the back with it, planting him into the ground. Vegeta hit the ground hard, and Daisy landed next to him, preparing another shot with the golf club. Vegeta quickly teleported away thought and struck Daisy in the back of the head with a heel kick, then blasted her away with a beam of energy, sending her tumbling towards the river. Vegeta smirked and rushed for Daisy again, only to be interrupted when a large crystal emerged from the ground, blasting him back. The Saiyan prince landed hard on his back. He caught a look at Daisy, and saw that she was taunting him. How dare she?! Vegeta stood back up and let out a deafening scream as he transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. He then teleported in front of Daisy and smacked her in the chin with a brutal uppercut, sending her high into the air. Vegeta then flew up towards her and struck her several times over with punches and kicks, before punting her across the skyline, over towards the hole in the golf course. The Saiyan then axehandled Daisy down to the ground, where she landed with a loud thud, forming a crater in the floor. Vegeta then stood over her, arm outstretched in front of her. He prepared a Big Bang Attack, which the princess used a mushroom to help her escape from. The explosion completely destroyed the landscape, along with any chance of finishing the round. Daisy wiped her forehead and took out her baseball bat, running back towards Vegeta, who stood still and invited the pressure. When Daisy swung with her bat, Vegeta caught it in one hand, crushing it. Daisy's face fell, and Vegeta proceeded to kick her down the hill, where she landed in a heap. Running out of options, Daisy rummaged around and found a Bob-omb, and waited for Vegeta to show up, which he did. He teleported in front of her, and went to grab her by the scruff of her neck. As he tried this, the princess struck him with a headbutt, slamming the top of her crown into Vegeta's face, stunning him for the time being. She then threw the Bob-omb into Vegeta's chest to blow him back. As the prince landed on the ground and tried to pick himself up, Daisy rushed towards him and punted him into the air. She leaped up after him and charged up her Megastrike. She struck Vegeta in the back of the head, completely shattering his skull into six pieces, which all rained down into the nearby river, along with the rest of the Saiyan's body. Daisy then dropped to the ground and performed a victory pose. She may not have won the game of golf, but there was always next time. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Royal Battle Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Super Mario vs Dragon Ball themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights